fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ginger Hirano
Ginger Hirano — jedna z dziewcząt należących do zastępu Ogników oraz młodsza siostra Stefy Hirano. Wygląd Ma pociągłą twarz, długie, proste, czarne włosy oraz brązowe, lekko zakrzywione oczy. Jej strój Ognika ma czerwony kołnierzyk i mankiety. Jest bardzo podobna do Stefy. Ubranie z odcinka "Czas dojrzeć" Jako młoda dorosła, Ginger nosi fioletową opaskę i sukienkę w tym samym kolorze. Nosi też małe, okrągłe, jasnoniebieskie kolczyki. Relacje Baljeet 200px|leftGinger zakochała się w Baljeet'cie. Ujawnia to podczas poszukiwań soku z drzewa Marakasowego, jednak żadna z Ogników nie rozumie jej zadurzenia. Kiedy przypina sobie odznakę "Właśnie zobaczyłam przystojniaka", zostaje ona zerwana dwa razy ("Izabela i Świątynia Soku"). Podczas piosenki "Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok" oboje tańczą razem. W odcinku "Pszczela Opowieść", gdy Baljeet rozmawia z Ginger o pszczelim tańcu, widać, że przykuwa ona jego uwagę, ponieważ gdy Fineasz prosi go o pomoc, każe na siebie poczekać. Niestety Ginger zamienia się w pszczołę, a Baljeet zostaje ponownie sam. Jest z tego powodu bardzo zasmucony, co świadczyć o dużym uczuciu kierowanym do dziewczyny. Dziesięć lat później Ginger i Baljeet zostają parą. Nie wiadomo, kiedy i jak to się stało. ("Czas dojrzeć"). Izabela Garcia-Shapiro Izabela jest przywódczynią zastępu Ginger i jej dobrą przyjaciółką. Podobnie jak reszta Ogników, Ginger doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Izabela jest zakochana w Fineaszu, z czego niejednokrotnie żartuje; za każdym razem zostaje też uciszona przez zastępową kwestią: "Spocznij, szeregowa Ginger" ("Pszczela Opowieść", " To nie jest piknik "). Niemniej jednak, dziewczyna jest zawsze gotowa pomóc Izabeli, potrafi ją pocieszyć w trudnych chwilach. W odcinku " Act Your Age" wzięła udział w próbie połączenia Fineasza i Izabeli, przed ich wyjazdem na studia. Stefa Hirano Stefa jest starszą siostrą Ginger. Nie wiemy dokładnie, co myślą o sobie nawzajem, ponieważ większość ich widocznych spotkań następuje podczas gdy Fineasz i Ferb realizują jeden ze swoich Wielkich Pomysłów. Pierwszy raz widzimy je na osobności w odcinku "Tylko dla twoich lodów", gdzie Ginger czekała z niecierpliwością, aż jej starsza siostra pozwoli na skorzystanie z komputera. Widoczna jest też między nimi rywalizacja spowodowana lepszymi osiągnięciami Ginger wpływającymi na postrzeganie obu córek przez Dr Hirano. Jednak pod koniec odcinka okazuje się, że dziewczynka czyni takie postępy ze względu na chęć zaimponowania swojej siostrze. Dr Hirano Dr Hirano jest matką Ginger. Wydaje się, że jest bardziej pod wrażeniem osiągnięć Ginger niż Stefy, ponieważ większość trofeów w domu rodziny Hirano są właśnie jej. - Mishti Patel Mishti jest przyjaciółką Baljeeta z czasów jego pobytu w Indiach. Mimo, że dwie dziewczyny nigdy nie wchodziły ze sobą w interakcje, gdy Mishti odwiedziła Danville, Ginger ujawniła dziesięć lat później, że była zazdrosna o romantyczny Rejs chłopca ze znajomą. Odznaki zdobyte przez bohaterkę Galeria Umiejętności * Jest dobrą wokalistką ("Pszczela Opowieść, Noc Żywych Aptekarzy") * Umie grać na trąbce ("Lato to wrażeń moc, Nawet nie mrugnij") Inne informacje * Jej pierwszą kwestią był komentarz w imieniu chomika w "Wywiad z dziobakiem". * Kiedy Ogniki chciały zebrać pieniądze na ratowanie gwiazdonosych kretów w odcinku "Myjnia samochodowa", Ginger została ostro podrapana podczas czesania kotów. * Jest uderzająco podobna do Stefy Hirano, co doprowadziło do spekulacji, że jest ona jej młodszą siostrą. Twórcy jednak potwierdzili tę informację. * Ona i Katie pojawiły się w "Kolejce" podczas uroczystego otwarcia kolejki Fineasza i Ferba, choć nie były ubrane w uniformy ogników. * Ginger najwyraźniej była zazdrosna o Mishti, ale istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że jeszcze wtedy nie darzyła żadnymi uczuciami Baljeet'a ("Wrażenie tonięcia"). * Ginger jest najwyższą dziewczyną w zastępie. * W odcinku "Pszczela Opowieść" Ginger śpiewa swoją pierwszą piosenkę. * Tak jak Holly ma odznakę wiązania węzłów ("Pszczela Opowieść"). * Jej nazwisko zostało wymienione na ekranie po raz pierwszy (wraz z innymi nazwiskami Ogników) przez superkomputer Fineasza i Ferba z "Zadaj głupie pytanie". * Jest leworęczna i może grać na gitarze tak jak jej siostra, Stefa. * Ginger jest czwartą członkinią Ogników, która ujawnia swoje nazwisko po Izabeli Garcia-Shapiro, Fretce Flynn i Adyson Sweetwater. * Ginger w oryginalnej wersji językowej podkłada Tiffany Espensen, ale od 3 sezonu jest to Michaela Zee. W odcinku "Czas dojrzeć" głosu użycza ta sama aktorka która podkłada głos Dr Hirano. * Zdobyła wiele trofeów i nagród. ("Właściwy obrót") * Ubranie, które nosi jako młoda dorosła, ma nieco ciemniejszy kolor niż spódniczki starszej siostry. * Poza Izabelą, Ginger jest pierwszą członkinią zastępu, która pojawia się bez innych dziewcząt. ("Tylko dla twoich lodów", "Właściwy obrót", "Druselsteinoween") Pamiętne cytaty . . Piosenki z udziałem Ginger * Fineastyczna myjnia * Wróć do nas Pepe * Hymn Ogników * Lato to wrażeń moc (chórek, gra na trąbce) * Taniec Merdaniec * Przejdź do sedna * Triangulacja Odcinki, w których wystąpiła * "Kolejka" * Szybcy i Fineaszowi * "Fretka traci głowę" * Plażowa impreza w cieniu krasnalowego terroru * La-Zima * Jednostrzałowiec * Zabieraj mi tę Wielką,Stopę z twarzy! * Wehikuł ambarasu * Cyrk z alergią * Wystarczy jeden porządny strach * Urodziny mamy * Ballada o Złobrodym * Stary, zbieramy znów kapelę * Latający Rybiarz * Przestań grać w tego golfa * Skok w kosmos * Żywy film * Wywiad z dziobakiem * Końcówki świata * Dzień żyjącej żelatyny * Nawet nie mrugnij * Samolot Samolot * Myjnia samochodowa * Fineasza i Ferba muzyczno-klipowe odliczanie * Chłopcy z Bańki * Izabela i Świątynia Soku * "Raging Bully" * "Tree to Get Ready" * "Put That Putter Away" * "Wystarczy jeden porządny strach!" * "Światła, Fretka, Akcja!" * "Jerk De Soleil" * "Run Away Runway" * "Greece Lightning" * "Leave the Busting to Us!" * "Out of Toon" * "Ballada o Złobrodym" * "Stary, znowu zbieramy kapelę" * "Out to Launch" * "Wywiad z dziobakiem" * "Tip of the Day" * "Day of the Living Gelatin" * "Don't Even Blink" * "Restauracja" * "Thaddeus and Thor" * "Samolot! Samolot!" * "Zagrajmy w Quiz" * "Myjnia samochodowa" * "O, tu jesteś Pepe" * "Wrażenie tonięcia" * "Dzień w Spa" * "Chłopcy z Bańki" * "Izabela i Świątynia soku" * "Cheer Up Candace" * "Jak zostać ognikiem" * "Ferie świąteczne Fineasza i Ferba" * "Wielki dzień Fretki" * "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" * "Parada" * "The Lemonade Stand" * "Fineasz i Ferb: Lato to wrażeń moc!" * "Czarnoksiężnik" * "Kolejka: Musical!" * "Piękne wnętrza" * "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" * Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż do drugiego wymiaru * "Tour de Ferb" * "Rodzinne święta" * "Okręg Trzech Jaskiń" * "Excaliferb" * "Potwory z Id" * "The Remains of the Platypus" * "Agent Doof" * "Sleepwalk Surprise" * "Sipping with the Enemy" * "Ferb TV" * "Tylko dla twoich lodów" * "Szczęśliwego nowego roku!" * "Mucha" * "Ogródkowy miszmasz" * "Dzień Pszczół" * "Pszczela opowieść" * "Wielkie kule wody" * "Tylko desery" * "Wszystkiego Najlepszego, Izabelo" * "Miłość od pierwszego bajtu" * "One Good Turn" * "Thanks But No Thanks" * "Troja" * "Druselsteinoween" * "Steampunx" (Non-speaking cameo) * "Return Policy" * "Powrót zbuntowanego królika" * "To nie jest piknik" * "Operacja: Placuszek z kruszonką" * "Fineasz i Ferb: Star Wars" * "Noc Żywych Aptekarzy" * "Czas dojrzeć" * "Last Day of Summer" Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Dzieci